Knowledge from a Monster
by Queaky
Summary: Link travels to an ancient monster for information pertaining to his mother for he never knew her... and what he hears isn't exactly the prettiest thing. I give warning to some... this is not a nice story but its not gruesome either.


The frost bit deep into the exposed areas of flesh on the man's body and he gritted his teeth against the unbearable cold. He shifted the equipment that had gained an extra ton on his back and took another numbed step forward.

He never thought he could be this cold... never thought he would be this far from home... never knew that he would go to such lengths to find his origins... but he knew that he would die to find out the name of the woman who had given up her life for his.

"GORGA!!!!" His voice boomed off the walls, commanding the monster from the cavern of darkness and death to come forward. Sharp, harsh eyes took note of the brisk movement inside the cave. "I command you, Gorga, come out of your hidding place and answer my questions. Less you wish to be more dead than alive." A hiss formed a whisper that sent chills up the young man's spine... that whisper formed the coldest words he had ever heard.

"Welcome, Hero..." The greeting brought anything but welcome to the man's ears and he glared deep into the golden eyes that mutated from the blackness. "What is it that you wish of me?"

The man took a step closer toward the monstosity that he knew inhabited the cave and held out an arm. "I've heard that you kill men who don't give you an offering. I am not as foolish as those before me... take the blood of an Immortal."

Gorga laughed... a laugh that brought vivid images of bubbling blood, screams of anguish, and burning corpses laced with curses of a foul sort. Her head emerged, slowly, into the flurry of dagger sharp crystals that cut the man's face. Long matted hair that had once been brown but was green and slimy from the rot and grim infestation of her home. A bent, hooked nose rose from peeling, pale skin that cracked and decayed beofre the Hero's very eyes. Gorga's lips were blood red from the sharp teeth that cut them as she spoke... her golden eyes were cat-like but held the hate of a demon's soul twirling within them.

She bit down with her sharp razor and drank deep from the arm offered... she pulled away after what could have been several, long painful minutes had the man been able to feel his arm at all. "So, you are a true Immortal... that is a rarity indeed."

"Yes. I know." The man shifted and slipped a fingerless glove of a dragon's skin on the bite wound then covered the arm up with a tattered cloak. "I command you to tell me the truth of your knowledge, Gorga, and I shall leave you to your devices here."

The monster nodded, ready for his question. "Speak, then, Master of Time, and I will speak the truth as you commanded."

"There was a woman, a noble woman, who was said to have sold her soul to you if only her child was to be Immortal and free from the fears of death. That woman was my mother. Tell me what you know of her and her travels to the distant land of Hyrule where the Korkiri sleep in the Forest of Youth."

The female creature walked out on her bird like feet and growled. "I cannot speak o-"

"I HAVE COMMANDED IT!" Link's voice bellowed with such fury and might that the mountain shook and the snow stilled... and Gorga, Queen of the Soulless Living, trembled. His voice turned cold like the storm he stood in and glared deep into the yellow eyes of the monster. "I so command you to speak the truth of Lady Estel, Advisor to the King of Camelot, and the bearer of his last heir! I, Link Wolfgang Hudson, Hero and Master of Time, force you to speak against your own law of silence."

Gorga glared... knowing that the man before her knew the loop holes of her trade... She knew if she did not speak that he would kill her. That was part of his buisness to kill monsters like her who wish to eat the souls of men and women. A long and deep, ragged breath filled gurgling lungs then the Queen of the Souless Living spoke. "I listen and obey your command, vile Hero. You wish to know the destination of Lady Estel who was once the whore of the old King of Camelot, Arthur, and you want to know if I took her soul, yes? You want to know if she lives?"

Link nodded, "Correct."

"Estel came through the mountains after being sent away be a grieving Merlin who had lost the King in a violent battle against his son and younger, half-brother who also died in the fight. Merlin did not believe that the People would accept the son of the King's whore... even if the woman was of pure heart.

"She traveled long days with the help of the nice folk that inhabitated the area near. She was venturing back home to her native land, Emne, Land of the Ever-Living, but wished not for all of her heart to return. Estel had been promised to a wicked man with a evil soul named, Alexander. The Lady wanted to live happily... so she changed course to a mystical land that she had heard of from the farmers who had assisted her. Estel began to make her way to Hyrule." Gorga breathed, once more, her voice ragged from use. "The woman journeyed over moutains od snow and found my place... luckily, she passed through her during the Spring when the snow was gone. She found my cave and took lodged for the night. Unbeknownst to her, I was present within my home that night and watched her swollen belly rise and fall with life... two lives to be exact.

"When Estel awoke she saw me and did not flee or scream. She smiled and asked me if this was my home and how nice I was to not have eaten her... so held a conversation with me for most of the day without looking away in revulsion. She was the first person to ever treat me with any kindness... I wish I could repeat this for her son..." Her gaze shifted to Link's determined form and he frowned. "I gave her a life reading for this act... and she wanted to strike a bargain, once she learned that I could, to better her life...actually, two bargains,... both for you, her son.

"The woman learned, as I said previously, of my ability to deal with souls. She gave up the vile soul of her bethrothed for the promise that her and her baby would live through the birthing process. She had the ability to give up Alexander as she was promised to him... even if it was forced." Link made a odd noise in his throat that settled to the monster as discomfort and she decided to act on it. "Is it to much to hear of how your precious mother was actually a evil woman?"

Link glared. "Continue, Gorga. I have heard that my mother did unspeakable things from more than just you."

"Very well, Hero."She continued. "Your mother knew that you were not going to be truly Immortal because Arthur had been mortal... you would be given longevity... but not Immortality. She wished for her Immortality to be transfered to you and your longevity to her... she didn't want her precious little one to die. I did this for a simple price of her crown... a crown that she was given when she was still a Duchess." Gorga breathed, again. "Once the deals were in stone... your Mother left... and the rest is how you've heard. She angered a group of rebels that were storming the Castle of Hyrule during the War and they chased her into the Lost Woods... an arrow struck her back... and she gave you up to the sacred Deku Tree from who's sprout you heard she died."

Link nodded. "This is the truth."

Gorga grimaced. "Yes. Nothing but the truth..."

"How did you come about the information after she left here?" Link began to pull his tattered hood over his face.

"She wrote to me and told me."


End file.
